


Honey California

by bitchwitxh



Category: Dani California - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Song), Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitxh/pseuds/bitchwitxh
Summary: Hannah Jones is a nineteen year old fine art student, she spends her time writing and trying to make it as a creative director. Her world is flipped upside down when her best friend's sister Sam lands her a job in the makeup/wardrobe department of a high profile band's music video.What will she do when she discovers that she's actually working for a band that she's adored since before she can remember? How will she survive in this sea of talent? Will she be able to keep her professional demeanour? Things are getting hard, especially since she seems to have caught a certain band member's eye...*rated explicit for later chapters ;)*





	1. Readymade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time writer, short time member over here! I'm obsessed with the Red Hot Chili Peppers and noticed a significant lack of fan fiction... Came up with this one while watching the Dani California documentary! Hope you enjoy please leave some feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome!

I stared at my phone which was on a table in a Californian 24 hour diner. I came at 9:00pm and was only meant to stay for a half hour, but it was now 11:00pm and the waitress had just poured me my fifth cup of coffee. She gave me a worried glance after the fourth cup and I tried my hardest to smile and make it look as though I wasn't a nervous wreck.  
I was writing my thoughts down in my notebook and had accidentally started a poem. I did that a lot when I was nervous. I was meant to be getting the call at any second.

My friend Angie had a sister who worked in the art department for various, small budget film shoots. Angie heard they needed someone to help out the wardrobe and makeup department for a music video that was being shot in California and she recommended me. They didn't tell me any details about the job specifically, only that I'd be working with Angie's sister as a 'runner', which probably meant getting coffee for the important people. I just knew that the experience would look great on a resume and bring me one step closer to becoming a creative director. 

I miraculously landed an interview, and I thought it had gone smoothly but the director's assistant told me she'd be in touch before the end of the day and it was now 11:05pm on Sunday night.

I sighed in annoyance and drank my coffee, focusing on the empty diner I was seated in. The harsh fluorescent lighting made everything look like it was glowing, which wasn't helping my headache, then again, neither was the coffee. As I moved to put down my cup my mobile suddenly started to ring, I almost spilt the coffee across the table as my hand shot to my phone.

"H- hello?” I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes hello, is this Hannah?” I took a breath to clam my nerves before speaking again.

"Yes, speaking.”

"Hi yes it's Nicole calling about the job, I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get back to you but it's very important for us not to rush these things"

"Yes- no I mean of course, I understand completely.” I felt like I was already preparing for rejection

"Thank you, well I'm happy to say that the wait was worth it. The job is yours!” I silently fist pumped the air.

"That's great news! Thank you so much!” I silently mouthed the word 'YES' as Nicole continued to speak.

"I want to thank you also for understanding why we could not disclose the details of the job before you were offered it, it's a high-profile project so I would appreciate your full disclosure"

"O-of course.” This had peaked my interest, 'high profile case'? I always assumed the job was for an unknown band's first single or something.

"Well I can now tell you that the music video is for the Red Hot Chili Peppers new single 'Dani California', Tony Kaye will be directing and he has an interesting concept that relies heavily on the wardrobe and makeup department- so no pressure! I'll email you the address, we start shooting on Friday but Tony would like to meet with you and the team on Tuesday for planning, again I will email you the details but we're all very excited. Well done again and I'll speak to you soon!” Nicole hung up without me saying another word, I was in a state of shock. The Red Hot fucking CHILI PEPPERS?! No one had mentioned this!

I'd been a fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers for as long as I could remember. Their album By the Way was released when I was 14 and it quickly became one of my favourite records of all time. That's when I backtracked and bought their entire discography, I quickly became obsessed. There was a poster of Anthony Kiedis on my bedroom wall with my lipstick stains on it for heaven's sake!

And I had just gotten a job to work with them on their new music video. I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle it! I speed dialled Angie, tapping my foot at a hyper active speed on the floor and mumbled

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up.”

“Yo."

"ANGIE!"

"Hannah?"

"Damn right. What took you so long to answer?"

"Wait did you hear about the job? Did you get it?"

"Yes I got it.” Angie hooted down the line at me.

"You GO girl"

"Don't 'you go girl' me Angie. Do you know who the music video is for?” Angie scoffed.

“Are you kidding? No clue, I don’t even think my sister knows.”

"Well you're gonna freak"

"Oh my god, who?” I paused before I spoke, 'maybe I should keep this to myself' I thought, Nicole did say full disclosure.

"Hang on, is your sister there?"

"What? You're not gonna tell me?"

"Ang!"

"Ugh FINE hang on…" Angie put her sister Sam on the phone

"Hello?"

"Sam it's Hannah! I landed the job!"

"Yeah I heard! Congratulations! Can't wait to work with you."

"Me either! Hey listen, I've just been told about the band, can I tell Angie?"  
“Absolutely NOT. Hannah you're a professional now, you need to act like one. That means no disclosing information and no fan-girling or freaking out over the band- got it?” I sighed loudly.

“I’m being serious Hannah! If you do something stupid it’s gonna bite me in the ass! Don't forget who recommended you! Got it?”

“Okay sam okay. I Got it."

"Good, now get some sleep. We've got a long week ahead of us"

With that, Sam hung up. I sat back in my booth at the diner, my mind reeling.  
By the end of next week I will have met the red hot Chili peppers. The thought alone made butterflies erupt within me. Sam was right, we were in for a long week.


	2. She Looks To Me

Me and Sam met Tony, the director at the location on Tuesday, it was a large warehouse type building with a lot of small rooms and one large one that had a stage built within it. I found that there were five of us within the wardrobe/makeup department, including me and Sam. However, I noticed immediately that I was the youngest there by far, the others there all looked to be in their late twenties. There was Jennifer who always wore a bored expression and had extremely dark features, she looked to be in her late 20s and was dressed head to toe in black. Then there was Mary who also looked as though she was in her late 20s although she dressed as though she was in her forties with her mom jeans, baggy shirt and thick rimmed glasses. Lastly, there was Jason, the only male there, he seemed to be roughly 23 which made him the youngest (excluding myself). 

Tony told us the concept, how the video was ultimately going to be a journey throughout music history. Sam’s eyes lit up at that, she seemed extremely eager to begin work. Tony also mentioned that we’d each be working with one member of the band, that way each member had our undivided attention. When those words left Tony’s mouth I felt light-headed, the thought that I might be paired with Anthony made my stomach turn with anticipation. Sam would be the driver of the project, getting supplies and costumes and designing the makeup looks that we were to execute. She’d overlook our work and ensure everything ran smoothly. I hadn't realised how big my role actually was, I was going to be responsible for one of the band members entire look! Yes, Sam would be there to help, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in way over my head. Tony finished the meeting by telling us that the band was going to come to the location the following day for us to get their measurements.

“It will be very quick, the boys will be in and out, all we need to do is give Sam the measurements she needs to organise the costumes. We only need one of you for this, Sam, you can decide who you take.”

The entire group turned to look at Sam. Tony began to walk towards the fire exit, his voice echoing in the empty room as he walked.

“As for the rest of you, I expect you here 8am sharp Thursday morning to help set up. I’ve got to run, it was great to meet you all.”

The fire exit door slammed shut harshly with Tony’s exit, the group was still turned to sam and I.

“So.” Sam began. “Anybody got a burning desire to join me tomorrow?”

Jason and Mary started putting their jackets on, also preparing to leave.

“No thank you.” Jason began, “I’ve taken so many measurements for costume fittings if I see another tape measure I’ll die.” I laughed a little at his comment.

“Yeah I’m okay thanks hun, I’ve got tickets for the Honda Civic Tour, The Black Eyed Peas are headlining!” Mary answered, I had to force myself to not scoff at her comment. The black eyed peas? Was she being serious? 

“Okay well, what about you Jennifer?” Jennifer turned cooly to look at me, I hadn't realised until then but she was actually quite attractive, she was extremely tall and had a long face that made her look older, I felt like a child next to her with my baby face. Her eyes pierced into mine and narrowed as if analysing me. I shifted uncomfortably under her stare, she finally turned from me and gave a deadpan sigh.

“Let the kid do it. She needs the experience.” It was hard to ignore the patronising tone in Jennifer’s words, she floated out of the room and through the exit. I turned to Sam.  
“And why was I your last choice?” I asked, rather hurt she didn't immediately pick me. Sam rolled her eyes and started walking towards the exit. 

“Because idiot, I don't want anyone thinking I'm giving you special treatment just because you’re my sister’s friend.”

“Hey!” I nudged Sam with my elbow. “I’m your friend too you know.” She gave me a glance out of the corner of her eye, smiling slightly. 

“Oh yeah? Since when?” 

“Since you landed me this awesome job.” I beamed at her, she chuckled as she pushed open the exit into the scorching LA heat. 

“Sure Hannah, just behave yourself tomorrow.” We walked to her car together. 

“Yeah yeah.” I jumped in the passengers seat, then began timidly: “hey Sam, do you know which band member I’m gonna get?” Sam started to pull out of the parking lot. 

“No idea, we’ll find out on the day of the shoot. But you won’t be getting Anthony.” My face fell in viable disappointment. 

“Well how do you know that?” I asked sourly, Sam scoffed.

“Well I don't, but if you do then Tony is an idiot. Pretty girl like you? Wouldn't want my lead singer getting distracted.” I blushed hard at Sam’s words, thinking she was teasing me.

“Then again,” Sam continued “he might assume that you’re a normal 19 year old girl who doesn't have a weird obsession with older men.” I huffed in offence.

“I do not have an obsession with older men!” I retorted, Sam continued to tease me. 

“No of course not, just Anthony.” 

“Sam, no, I just… Admire him.” Sam laughed heartily at me. 

“Well you can ‘admire him’ from a distance, capiche?”

“Okay mom.” I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the car window as Sam drove me home, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was going to meet the Red Hot Chili Peppers in less than 24 hours.


	3. Tell me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken a bit of a lengthy break, I should be back and posting but I am juggling a few fics at the moment and I update the quickest on the ones people want me to update so let me know if you're enjoying the story! X

Somehow this was where I ended up in life. Stood in a car park awaiting Anthony Kiedis’ arrival in the blistering Californian heat. This was it. I know it sounded dramatic, as if I were going to die. But that’s exactly how I felt. I told myself to breathe as I fiddled with the hem of my dress for the hundredth time, it was a slim fitting mid-length black Dickies dress. I had it in red but Sam advised against it for the first day, something about keeping my head down and focusing on the work. Tony stood beside me and Sam with a few other crew members, no one spoke, all of us deep within thought. I felt as though we were headed into battle. A soft hum of engines brought us all to attention as two big black SUV’s pulled into the parking lot. My heart felt as though it was going to jump from my mouth. The doors of both cars opened in unison and out stepped Flea, Chad, John and finally Anthony. He was dressed in black and red cargo shorts and a plain white t shirt that was too tight to be considered decent. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and bit the inside of my cheek it took all of my strength not to scream. Tony walked up to the boys. 

“Happy to see you guys, how we feeling?” He spoke with a cool air about him and vaguely introduced the boys to the team, when his eyes settled upon Sam and myself, I took a deep breath and forced my eyes upwards.

“And this is Sam, our lead in the Art Department and Hannah, our makeup and wardrobe girl.” The band nodded at us as I beamed at them, trying to control my excitement. I locked eyes with Anthony, his eyes flickered all over me, then settled on my own. The corners of his mouth tugging into a smile, my grin changed into a coy smile as a fierce blush threatened to break out onto my face. Luckily, Tony began to lead the band inside the warehouse and Anthony’s attention quickly turned away from me as the crew followed them inside. 

Tony chatted to the band as he lead them to the main room where his concept could be fully imagined. I stared at it and stared hard. I mean, it was almost rude not to. Something that beautiful commands the attention of everyone in the room. I walked in a daze as Anthony Kiedis’ ass strutted ahead of me, Sam quickly pinched my arm. I hissed in pain and side-eyed her, admitting shamelessly to my crime. She shook her head as we both surpassed a laugh. 

“Hannah will take you through to record your measurements and if you just meet Sam and I as soon as each of you are done in the next room to see what we had in mind for costume.” The whole group suddenly turned to look at me, I imagined I looked like a deer caught in headlights. I cleared my throat softly.

“Right this way!” I spoke with an upbeat tone and with all the professionalism I could muster, stomach twisting in anticipation. I lead the boys into a separate room, it was of average size with barren walls and no furniture save for a table that ran along the back wall, it was under construction to be one of the boy’s dressing rooms. After everyone was in I shut the door behind me, hand lingering on the doorknob, I took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

“So who’s first?”

Flea was the first to volunteer, Josh and Chad stood chatting while Anthony sat upon the back table, making no indication of having any intention of going anywhere anytime soon. Flea and I spoke jokingly about nothing in particular, he did an amazing job of putting my nerves at ease, I was giggling at his jokes it was hard to focus on my job. But we were soon done, his measurements recorded in my black book as I sent him to meet with Sam and Tony.

John was next, he remained fairly quiet during my work but it was a comfortable silence, I told him where to move and he did so, we chatted softly about Tony’s concept and how it was going to be a great video. Soon, he too was on his way next door. I looked at Chad and Anthony expectingly. Anthony was still sat on the table top, Chad gestured for him to go next but Anthony dismissed his proposal with a soft smile and a shake of his head. Chad sighed in defeat and made his way over to me. 

“It’s not a smart move man.” Chad chuckled, Anthony rolling his eyes behind him. I looked at the two of them in confusion but Chad offered no explanation, he just stood in front of me with his arms spread outwards as if he were going through airport security. I forgot about the comment and laughed at Chad’s stance as I pulled my tape measure back out. Chad continued to chat to Anthony while I measured him which was fine with me, I was more relaxed that way and could tune them out and focus completely on my work. Soon the time came for Chad to join the others, he gave Anthony a look as he left the room. The door shut behind him and suddenly the room was washed in a heavy silence. I turned to Anthony, preparing to take his measurements, he stared at me for a second before he pushed himself off of the table and stepped towards me, tugging at his shirt.

"Do you mind if I take this off? It feels unnatural.” Alarm bells rang in my mind, I was unsure how I would handle myself around a topless Anthony Kiedis. I took a second to swallow my nerves and cooly replied.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable.” He chuckled as he pulled his shit over his head, I revelled in the seconds where the shirt was lifted to reveal his muscular frame but passed over his eyes so he wouldn't catch me gawking.

"Don't tell me that or else I won't have any clothes left on me!"I suppressed the blush that threatened to break out across my face and wrapped the tape measure around his waist.  
"What, are you a nudist or something?” I tried not to touch his actual skin as much as I could out of fear I wouldn't be able to stop. Every time my fingers brushed his skin it sent shock waves throughout my body, it was hard not to become distracted.  
"Would it be a bad thing if I were?” He joked, I stepped back to record his waist measurement in my book.  
"Actually I think that decision would get a good reception.” He raised an eyebrow at me, as I realised how that had sounded, my eyes grew wide.  
"F- from your fans I mean!" The corners of his mouth tugged into a smirk.  
"Are you saying you're not a fan?” The blush I was suppressing for the duration of the session finally broke out violently across my face. I cleared my throat in a failed attempt to regain my professional air.  
"Not right now I'm not, right now I'm just doing my job.” I stepped forwards and took his left arm to straighten it for his sleeve size. Focusing my eyes on his toned arm, avoiding his gaze in embarrassment.

"So, what do you do when you're not working wardrobe?” I ran my tape measure along his arm, thankful for the topic change.  
"I like to read, sometimes I write” I wrote his sleeve size in my book.

"What do you write?" His voice peaked with interest, I gave a soft sigh and lifted his arms out either side of him so I could wrap my tape measure around his torso.  
"Oh all sorts. Stories, poetry” I was stood so close to Anthony that I could feel his breath, my voice instinctively hushed.  
"Sometimes music.” I recorded his chest size in my book and glanced up at him, his eyes were sparkling.  
"You make music?” His question was heavy with curiosity, but I shied away from it.  
"I mean it's hardly music, really.” I stepped even closer to take his neck measurement and gulped, nervous all of a sudden."It's really just me with my piano and my thoughts, it's cathartic, no one's supposed to hear it"

I wrapped my tape measure around his neck, I suddenly felt silly bringing up my music (which was barely music) when I was in the presence of a musical genius. It was like telling Leonardo Da Vinci you can draw stick figures kinda good.

"Music was made to be heard, Hannah. You should play it, it might resonate with someone.” I scoffed softly.  
"Yeah right, who’d be interested?” Anthony replied instantly.  
"I'd be interested.” I looked up and met his gaze, I searched for the humour in his voice or eyes but found it in neither. He was being honest. I was suddenly hyper aware of how close we were stood, our bodies almost touching, I took a selfish moment to allow my eyes to flicker over his features, lingering at his mouth for a split second longer, long enough to be considered a signal.  
I wondered if Anthony had picked up on it, but never found out as a sudden knock at the door made us both jump. The door opened to reveal Tony  
"Hey Hana we're needing Anthony in makeup…" His eyes flicked between the two of us. "Within five minutes, okay?"

I closed my book and gathered my things in embarrassment, annoyed at myself for having been caught behaving semi-unprofessionally. I tried my best to give Tony a confidant smile.

"You can take him now, I'm done with him.” I left the room without looking at Anthony again and made a beeline for the costume closet.


	4. Strip my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for the love! next chapter coming now, trying to write more regularly now, hopefully will post every other Sunday if not more frequently, let me know what you think!

I was angry that I had let my guard down so easily, Anthony probably thought I was just another girl head over heels, I scoffed loudly as I power walked. How could I be so stupid? I was here to do a job and if Tony didn't trust me to not go crazy over his clients I'd never work with him again. Not to mention I’d completely be letting Sam down. 

I was so deep in thought, meandering through the halls that I bumped straight into Sam's back, almost causing us both to fall forwards. She turned around in annoyance.

"Oh it's you, how’d it go?" She asked, continuing to walk down the hall to costume. I plastered a fake smile onto my face.

“Great thanks, nothing to worry about!” I spoke with feigned confidence, Sam instantly knew I was lying. She spoke next with a hint of poison in her words.

“What happened?” Sam demanded sharply. I stopped walking.

“Oh god.” I said, pressing my face into my hands. 

“Hannah.” Sam said warningly.

“Hmm-mufff-hisss-tfff-offf.”

“What? Move your hands.” Sam said in annoyance, pulling my hands away from my face.

“He took his top off.” I deadpanned, Sam laughed darkly.

“Did you freak?” She asked snickering. 

“It’s not funny Sam!” I wined, upset that she could take such pleasure in my torture. 

“It’s pretty funny. Don’t worry they’re used to it, so long as you do your job no one really cares if you fawn over them.” Sam’s words made me feel slightly better.  
“You’re only embarrassing yourself.” Sam chuckled, I punched her in the side of her arm, my brows furrowed with annoyance. 

“Thanks but that doesn’t help.” I spoke gloomily, we’d reached the costume room and were engulfed by the sound of laughter, Flea was doing his best Elvis impression while wearing a stark white suit jacket with Chad and John surrounding him in laughter, I let out a laugh as Flea pointed straight at me.

“I said uhhh-huhhh.” Flea spoke with a low voice, smiling at me, I giggled while rolling my eyes at him, feigning annoyance. He really knew how to set me at ease. Tony walked in with Anthony following him and they began going through each concept individually with Sam. The band gave their input and Sam made notes on what they did and didn’t like, Anthony barely looked at me throughout the entire meeting and I started to feel paranoid. Did he notice me gawking at him? Was he freaked out? I thought back to what Sam said about me embarrassing myself and it made my heart feel heavy. 

“Right well the good news is all of you would be well looked after, you’ll each be paired with one member of the art department who will look after your looks for you, Sam will be overseeing everything of course.” Tony spoke, snapping me out of my trance. Oh god, what if I was paired with Anthony after I had completely embarrassed myself? But I also wanted a chance to redeem myself, my anxiety crept up on me and I had to breathe deeply to calm my thoughts. 

“Who’s with Hannah then?” John spoke up, I looked at him, was he indirectly requesting to be with me? My nerves steadied at the thought. Sure, I’d want to be with Anthony, but if I were with John at least I would be focused on my job and not riddled with constant thoughts of me fucking his brains out or worried about if I were embarrassing myself.

“They’ve been chosen at random, John, you’ll be paired with Mary Anne, who’s a brilliant makeup artist.” Tony announced, I thought the pairing matched well as Mary struck me as being laid back much like John himself. Tony continued, “Chad, you’ll be with Jason Mer who’s styled a lot of high profile celebrities in the past.” I smiled at the thought of Jason and Chad together, they were certainly two big personalities, I imagined they’d gel well. “Anthony, you’ll be with Jennifer Grad who’s very experienced herself and Fea will be with Hannah.” Tony finished with a clap of his hands, my heart ached a little at the realisation that I wasn’t being paired with Anthony, but I think ultimately, I was relieved. I just couldn’t imagine him and Jennifer together, the thought of them becoming romantically involved with one another made my heart sink further. She was absolutely gorgeous there was no way Anthony would overlook her. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. It didn’t matter. I was here for my career and Flea was the best possible partner I could have had. 

Flea sent me a friendly wink and I smiled back at him, growing happier with Tony’s decision by the minute. I suddenly locked eyes with Anthony and they seemed to burn a hole within my own. He was staring at me with that same intensely as before. Was he disappointed? Frustrated? Indifferent? I couldn’t tell. Tony began to speak about how the boys would meet the team when we began shooting next week but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Anthony’s until Tony started leading people out of the building and I finally dropped my gaze.

We said our goodbyes and the boys jumped back into their cars, Anthony didn’t look back, before I knew it, he was gone and I was walking with Sam to her own car. I got into it silently and immediately pressed my head against the glass, I replayed every interaction with Anthony over and over in my head. Trying to gain some perspective. Sam sighed next to me, breaking me out of my trance. She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

“Listen, if you don’t want to carry on, everyone would understand.” My eyebrows furrowed at her words.

“What?” I questioned, confused. Sam raised her hands in a defensive motion. 

“I’m just saying! If it’s too much for you we can find someone else.” I suddenly grew angry with her, Find someone else?!   
“No way sam! This was my first day ok?! Look I know I wasn’t perfect and yes I have this, this huge crush on Anthony but I’m not going to let that stand in my way! I’m here to work. This is for my career and I’m not going to let anything get in the way of that!” I breathed hard after my sudden outburst, my eyes burning a hole into Sam’s. I was furious at her for not believing in me, I felt like a stupid schoolgirl. Sam looked at me for a second before chuckling to herself, turning the engine of her car on she looked at me with a smile. 

“That’s my girl.” I looked at her in disbelief before hitting her playfully with a laugh. 

“You know it.”


	5. Hey

“Is itttttttt… A Quentin Tarantino film?!” Angie sat cross legged on my bedroom floor, painting her nails with a towel holding up her wet hair. Music played softly from the computer in the corner of my room: Nirvana’s “Lithium”. I stared at the entire contents of my wardrobe which was currently spread out on my bed. It was our first day shooting tomorrow and I had no idea what to wear. I held a top up to the light, inspecting it.

“Yes Angie, we’re shooting a Tarantino film in three days.” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her. I’d invited her round to help not for her to give me the third degree.

“Jeez Hannah would you just tell me!” Angie whined, I sighed and when I turned around to look at her, my stern look softened, her eyes were pleading with me.

“Angie you know I can’t, it could ruin this whole opportunity for me.” I spoke gently, hoping she’d understand. Angie sighed and focused her attention back onto her nails.

“Yeah, I know.” She mumbled, the enthusiasm dropping from her tone completely. I felt sad that I couldn’t talk to her about everything, about Anthony. I felt so alone, it was killing me having to hide this from her. She looked back up suddenly, her eyes fixated on something behind me, I turned to follow her gaze.

“What?” I asked, puzzled.

“What happened to your poster?” Angie asked. My face suddenly grew a deep shade of red, she was talking about the Anthony Kedis poster I usually had above my bed. I took it down right after I took the band’s measurements last week, the poster began to make me nervous every time I looked at it.

“Oh” I said, scanning my brain trying to come up with a viable excuse. “I don’t know, I kind of grew out of it.” Trying to sound nonchalant, I stared hard at the clothes on my bed hoping my answer would suffice.

“You grew out of Anthony Kedis? You?” Angie asked, not convinced. I sighed to myself before turning to face her.

“I didn’t grow out of him, I grew out of having random pictures of boys on my wall.” I said defensively, Angie was even more upset at that.

“Random? Random? Anthony Kedis isn’t random you’ve loved him since - since forever!” Angie’s voice screeched a little, making me cringe.

“I don’t love him, I don’t even know him! Why do you care anyway?” I tried to take the harsh tone out of my words but couldn’t manage it. Angie’s face shifted from one of confusion to one of realisation.

“Ohhhhhhh.” Angie surmised, her expression becoming smug.

“What?” I asked hesitantly, not knowing the conclusion she came to and terrified that she’d somehow guessed Anthony was the one I was working with.

“You’re seeing someone aren’t you?” Angie flatlined, making me scoff loudly.

“What? No, as if.” I dismissed her quickly, turning back around to the clothes on my bed. Angie squealed in response.

“Oh my god yes you are! You’re seeing someone and they’ve been in your room or- or you want them in your room and you’ve taken down the poster because you know he’d see your lipstick stains all over it and think you were some kind of obsessed fangirl!”Angie clapped her hands together in delight.

“Come on Angie that’s ridiculous.” I rolled my eyes at her, staring at my red dickie’s dress, wondering if that was the outfit for my first day.

“No, it makes perfect sense. Why else would you take it down?” I was starting to grow tired of Angie’s grilling, so I caved.

“You know what? You got me.” I joked, chuckling at her over my shoulder.

“I knew it! What’s he like?” I turned to look at Angie, her eyes filling with enthusiasm again, that’s when I had an idea.

“To be honest Angie, I don’t even know if he likes me.” I spoke honestly, moving to sit opposite her on the floor. This is how I could talk to her about my problems with Anthony without actually telling her about him! It was genius. “I mean I’m working with him on this project, and he’s all dark and mysterious and honestly, I’m just worried about him distracting me from my work too much.”

Angie nodded her head eagerly as I spoke as if she couldn't wait to tell me her thoughts, and sure enough when I finished, she didn't falter.

"Oh my god it's exactly like that time Eathan and I were in bio together! I couldn't even concentrate!" She tilted her head slightly as she spoke, a few strands of her auburn hair that had escaped from the towel danced about her face as her dreamy gaze looked off into the distance, remembering fondly. I chuckled in response.

"Except I actually want to keep this job and do really well Ang." I squeezed her chin slightly with one hand, she was adorable no wonder guys fell head over heels for her. I got up and continued my pursuit in finding an outfit. Angie scoffed at me.

"Hey! I wanted to do well in the exam!" Angie exclaimed defensively, I gave her a look and she caved. "Okay okay, but I probably would've done better without him there." Angie mumbled, returning her focus back to her unpainted nails. "Besides" she continued. "If he's as into this gig as you are, he'll be impressed with you for doing your job well, right? So maybe focusing on your job is the best way to get his attention... I don't know, you know what I'm trying to say?"

I thought about what Angie said for a while, she made a lot of sense. If I was worried that Anthony only saw me as another one of his fan girls then focusing on my job would prove to him that I'm a professional. Plus, there's no way anything would ever happen between us, so even if I wanted to put all my efforts into sleeping with him, it would be for nothing and then I would have ruined my reputation also. It would be a lose lose situation. But if I focused on my work, I'd automatically put myself above all of that. 

"When did you get so smart?" I teased Angie, she grew red in her face. Was she blushing?

"Don't tease me. And pick an outfit, God! You've been staring at your wardrobe for forever." Angie ducked her head lower in an attempt to hide from my sight. I chuckled at her and spun around, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans and a red silk patterned blouse, I smiled between them.

"I think I've got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one, but it won't be long until I upload the next chapter! Again please let me know if you're enjoying the work, it motivates me to get to writing!!!


End file.
